Love in the Office
by K2912 - The Anonimo Avtory
Summary: A series of relationships to prove love knows no boundaries


_**A/N: Hello! My name is Scarlet_Vixen (not my real name just a writer name) and this is my first time writing as one of The Anonimo Avtory user. Originally this was one of K29's project but due to the busy schedule he decided to give this to us and I was the one who picked it. I am hoping you would like it and here's the prologue!. Also everyone here is anthro wolf! Have fun!.**_

 **X – X – X**

My name is Humphrey. I am 27 years old and I am currently working in one of the largest technology company in the world. I first worked as one of the employee there. But due to my dedication and hardwork, I manage to get a promotion as a supervisor. And you probably think that those two things are the main reason why I get promoted. Actually… no it wasn't.

You see, I always love to tell jokes and pull pranks around the office as a way to release the stress of many workers. Working in a very prestigious company that demands a lot of thing can make your head feels like pressed by an anvil. Believe me it will make you feel down sometimes. And I always try to cheer my co workers by any means necessary. Playing golf on the corridor using a plastic cup as the hole while we have a bet on who score first gets a free snack from the vending machine.

Or playing cards and the loser gets smeared by lipstick on the cheek or we play jousting using the office chair and a stick with a ball glued to the front. Or sometimes we pull pranks to each other. Yep that's right. I was the first to pull a prank to my closest co worker Garth. So one day I arrived earlier and Garth is not there yet so I decide to do something about it.

I taped an airhorn beneath his chair so that when he sits it chair bottom would hit the button and instantly create a loud noise. I told my co workers not to say anything about it and they instantly agree. So Garth came and all of us steal a glance every now and then. When he sits, completely oblivious of the airhorn, it surprised him so much that he let out a huge scream that can be heard from the floor below and above us. We laughed so hard and Garth went red. He realized that it was me and we had a playful fight for quite a while before all settles down.

They love my ideas and my way to alleviate their stress. Not long after that many of my co workers were asking to make me as their supervisor. Of course at first I am declining the offer but they insist. So here I am working as the supervisor and me and everyone keep doing what we love everyday.

Well… almost all of us.

I'll tell you why.

 **X – X – X**

It's Monday and like most of us, still want to go back to Saturday. Everybody start their day as usual. We begin working at 8am and go home at 4pm. Then the next set of workers came in. Well that was for the employee but for me, it's from 8am to 6pm. I know, it's tiring but at least I have Garth as my assistant. Me and Garth have our own room but unlike most of manager I kept my door open since well you know, if I get bored I could throw a paper airplane outside or something else.

"Good morning Sebastian! How's the date with Samantha?" I greeted one of my friend. "Oh it went well! She loved the dinner place as you suggested. I am planning to go for another date with her next week" He said smiling widely. A female suddenly wrap him on the waist from behind. "How about tomorrow? Maybe if it goes well we can go to my place and have some… _fun_ …". It was Samantha. We call her Sweets due to her love of chocolate. Sebastian's cheek goes red. "Oh… oh! Okay… sure… Sweets…" He stammered. Sweets giggled and kiss him on the cheek. "I'll see you later, Salty". He groaned. "I thought everyone had stopped using that nickname". "Well if you stop raging after playing Battlefield V with Marcus last night after the date we'd probably drop it" Garth replied. Sebastian grumbles and leave to his cubicle.

"Nice one Garth". "Yeah he raged pretty hard don't you think?" He asked. "That rage was understandable. I mean, how do you feel when you revive the entire squad and then a V2 rocket just obliterate you and your squad?". He laughed. "Yeah I think that rage is acceptable. I hate the V2 rocket sometimes". "So… Humphrey…" Garth starting a conversation. I look to him who is fiddling with his thumbs. "Have you uhh…" He trailed. I stop typing to spin my chair and look him in the eye. "Come on spit it out". "Have you uhh… find a girlfriend?".

"No… why?" I asked. "It's uhh… well, you are good looking, funny and caring so I suppose you are on every girl's hot guy list. Plus we are already here for 3 years". I laughed at him. "Hahaha come on Garth how could a girl date a goof like me?" "Well actually a lot. Have you seen how the females react whenever you are around? They practically giving you the bedroom eyes!". Patting his back I say "Well that's a bit much coming from you. How about getting yourself a girlfriend first?". Now the table has turned. "I hate you" His quick reply came. Chuckling I focus back to my computer.

"Well here she comes. The Ice Witch" Garth announced. "Oh Miss Yells-A-Lot is here? That's great… there goes our quiet Monday morning" I chimed. Walking with such energy was our manager, Kate Collins. She is here for only a year but already in a higher position that we are. She was transferred here because our previous manager got promoted and probably because of her methods of getting things right.

She does not accept failure or any mistake. She always want everything to be on schedule. And if you get caught doing something that you were not supposed to do, be ready to be showered by a harsh 'affection' by her. But because of her ruthlessness she gained notoriety throughout the office. So we come up with many nicknames like the Ice With made by Garth or me the Miss Yells-A-Lot or Kate-not take a no by one of my friend. Those name are pretty hilarious. Of course she had found out some of them but still, she gets pissed whenever she heard those.

"I WANT ALL OF YOU TO WORK AS HARD AS YOU CAN! HOLIDAY IS OVER YOU SLACKER!" She yells. "Well I'd say we should close the door" Garth commented. "Nah the best part is yet to come. Most of our friends have already pissed off. Some put their foreheads on the desk, some roll their eyes, some glaring and some just put earphones on and jam their favorite music. But I keep my smile and watch as she gets closer to my room.

"What are you guys looking at! Start working you useless supervisor!" She snarled. "Yes miss Kate-tastrophic!" I grinned. She growled but go to her room. "And now we play the waiting game" I said to myself. She slams the door shut and couple of footsteps are heard. Then we hear her sitting on her chair.

That's where the fun kicks in.

Ten seconds later the door to her room slams open. "WHO PLAY THE FART SOUND EFFECT ON MY COMPUTER AUDIO!" She thundered. All the workers there are laughing at her outburst. "So that's why you came earlier than usual. Well played Humphrey well played" Garth clapping in satisfaction. I laughed and peek from the door. Her eyes shoot laser to me. "HUMPHREY! IN MY OFFICE! NOW!" She screamed. I put my best calm expression as a I walk nonchalantly to her room giving people high fives along the way.

I enter her room and close the door. She is sitting on her chair with her palm on her face. She takes a deep breath before looking me at the eye still shooting venom. "Tell me. Why did you do it?" She tried to asked me in the nicest way possible despite of the thing happened earlier. "Because it's a good way to start Monday right? Getting all the blood pumping to make you feel energetic". "BUT THAT'S NOT HOW YOU DO IT YOU BASTARD!" She glared at me standing up from her seat. I keep my composure. "Oh come on, I know you like it". "Like it?! LIKE IT?! I WISH I COULD KNOCK YOU OUT AND PUT YOU IN YOUR CAR TRUNK AND DRIVE IT ALL THE WAY TO A CLIFF AND LET YOUR CALL DIVE FROM IT! THEN I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE BY SHOOTING A ROCKET TO IT!" Her anger continues to rise. Her right index finger pointing at me.

I laughed and put my hand around hers. "Now now Katie, let's not-". She punched me and pull me by my shirt. "DON'T… YOU… DARE… TO CALL ME KATIE" She growled under her breath. "I won't… Katie". From here it seems like I am challenging death. Well technically yes. But here we are. Just the two of us. Alone. We haven't see each other for 2 days. She is growling not because she is craving for my blood. She is craving for something more. Something… _intimate_.

"Well… what are you waiting fo-mmmfff" She pulls me into a deep passionate kiss. I instantly melt at her touch. Her grip on my shirt is still strong but not out of anger but of hunger for affection. My hand travel from her hand to her waist. She moaned quite a bit at that.

She the climb to the desk and wrap her legs around me still not breaking the kiss. Her tongue is begging to gain entrance and as soon as I open my mouth her tongue invades and start dueling mine. We both release low gasp and moan while we continue to savor the moment. My hand starts to go south to her black knee high skirt and press that one place that makes her accidently bite my tongue.

"Sorry…" She mewled. It's actually cute. No one has ever seen this side of her. She is always known as the cold blooded merciless manager that gets everything that she wants no matter what. "Don't be sorry Kate, it's actually pretty hot" I admitted. She then did something that no one will probably never see or hear. She giggled.

Kissing my cheek she say "I am sorry, It's been a while since I feel your touch". "Kate that was only 2 days!" I laughed. "Yes but I love you so much that it felt like 2 months" She moaned when I press the same spot again. "Naughty girl" I said before lunging at her chest covered with white blouse. "Ahh… Humphrey" She moaned. She gasped when I let my tongue travel to her cleavage. "You ahhh… should lock the door first" She tried to tell me between the moans of pleasure. Grinning evilly I hurriedly lock the door and double check it to make sure no one will walk on us. Thankfully her room is soundproof so our moan and gasps would not be heard.

"Now where were we?" I feel her pull my collar from the back and drag me all the way to her chair before slamming me onto it. She then hop onto my lap and stare with those beautiful hazel eyes. "I missed you so much Humphrey" She pecked my lips. Her hands travel downwards and my breath hitched. "Now let me show you much I've missed you" As she slides down to give me one of her most infamous oral work.

No one knows what we're doing. Not even Garth. They only know that she hates me and will do anything to get rid of me. No one knows what happens beneath all the verbal spar we've been throwing for a year. So let me tell you my version of the story. It all happens around six months ago when I first drive her home…

 **X – X – X**

 _ **A/N: So there's the first chapter of the story! I hope you enjoy it! I know it is not much but for me it's a good achievement so I am pretty proud of it. If you like it I hope you leave a review and if you love it feel free to follow and favorite the story! :D**_


End file.
